shifting_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
S4E32: Rabbit Hole
Prasik-M212. A world of two continents. A world of eternal war. Blue Blood has stained this planet with their presence, but as Jack and Saiyo reunite with old friends, the Sayan Squad uncovers a deadly secret... Plot Summary A knock came at Kanako's door half a day after escaping the prison planet. It was Hiroto, hoping in vain to find some food. He was soon joined by vate, and Hiroto was shooed off. Yeshaida explained that Hiroto was taking the lack of food harder than most members of G Squadron due to his status as former royalty. Yeshaida himself wanted to talk to Kanako about his current state. Kanako pulled out a card that allowed Yeshaida to essentially look within Kanako, where he saw greenish, cancerous growths. Kanako explained that it meant magic poisoning, and was why he was bedridden ever since making it away from Paa. It was brought on by his use of the Pillars against Cyem, and he said that over time, the feedback will prevent him form using magic at all. Meanwhile, over in the cockpit, Arachnos approached Owl to ask some questions. Arachnos wanted to know more about Owl's past and the history of Paa, and more specifically Storm. The topic causes Owl to lose most of his usual spirit, but he tries to answer Arachnos' questions. He said that Storm wasn't "modified" like himself, but when asked what kind of powers she had, Owl sullenly drew a blank. She and Owl were friends before X was unleashed, with Owl going os far as to say that Storm was one of the first to meet X. Owl wanted to destroy his inner dark side since the beginning, and this led to his own various experiments, and eventual manifestation of X. Owl likened having X take over as being like a narcoleptic. Falling asleep at random, but then waking up in a different place, with memories of a vivid dream where he was a sadistic monster. Since Owl spent most of his time in his labs, most outsiders never saw more than Owl or X, and only his friends had seen both of them (and they would know the difference). He said that he never intended for the disaster to happen, as he expected X would only have his own memories, not Owl's as well. Nor did Owl expect X to share his strengths and weaknesses, another reason Owl's assassination attempt of X failed. Wicker stepped into the conversation, wanting to know more about the crew and how long everyone had been fighting together. Owl was unable to answer, himself only following along recently. Arachnos explained that the entire crew was made up of smaller groups that knew each other before knowing anyone else within the crew. There was of course him and Kanako, coming from their own world, there were the Anathemites, the Greenspans, and G Squadron. Wicker then tried to get more information on the Sayans and The General, which Arachnos supplied, making his opinions very vocal. His feelings toward The General, and his pessimistic outlook on their situation with the Sayans. How they began as a severe threat individually, but together and with the mutagenic abilities their might seems insurmountable. He explained The General's goal, which Wicker found hypocritical. He also found it strange that The General, who wishes to see everything erased, would use Sayans, who wish to spread themselves. Arachnos acknowledged that Wicker brought up a good point, but theorized The General must have devised a way to deal with the Sayans once all was set and done that would make "cleaning up" easy. Jack entered the cockpit then as well, looking for Saiyo (who had gone missing since the events of Target Range V). He also asked how long before the Storm reached Prasik, causing Owl to realize he had not been paying attention to actually flying the ship. He slammed on the brakes, throwing everyone forward as the ship dropped out of hyperspace, and Owl turned the ship to face a distant, blue planet. Announcing their arrival through the ship's intracom, he brought Amadeus to the cockpit. The commander tried contacting the surface, and managed to talk to General Blue once again. Blue told them to set down in a city called Pelow, and sent some coordinates up, signing off by saying escorts will be waiting to guide them down. Owl took the Storm down into the atmosphere, revealing Prasik to primarily be made up of water, with just one large continent and a few small islands making up the planet's entire landmass. The large continent was split in half by a massive river, one side covered in plains, lakes, and high-tech cities and bases with large airships flying around, and the other half was invisible to them. It was covered by thick, impenetrable smokey clouds. On approach to the city of Pelow, Owl noticed three unidentified objects heading their way. At first assuming it was their escorts, he was immediately told by Amadeus to prepare for battle. He said they were Blue Blood vessels, and sure enough Blue Blood opened fire on the Storm. G Squadron and the flight-enabled members of the Sayan Squad left to help fight the ships, while Wicker manned the Storm's guns. Those not protected by Mimics or the Storm itself were suddenly beset upon by severe headaches that never went away. Through their combined efforts, they were able to weaken and destroy the three ships, but two more were inbound, along with a small cluster of unknown entities. This unknown party began assaulting the ships as well, and together Blue Blood was destroyed. However, the Storm suffered heavy damage, and Owl was forced to make an emergency landing. The Storm touched down, as did their mysterious helpers. There were three members to this group, all apparently cybernetic. One was covered in thick, blue armor, his face obscured, and riding what appeared to be a flying motorbike. Another appeared to be a giant headplate wielding rifles, and the third was a strange bull-like mechanoid. In addition, they seemed not only immune but completely ignorant to the headaches. The armored one made a transmission to someone called "Tanker," telling this person to report the safety of the Storm and the Rags to General Blue. However, transporting them to the general remained an issue. The bull asked abot using something called the Gargantua but was shot down. G Squadron mentioned their Mimics could fly, which seemed to work just as well.However, it was to the armored one's surprise to find out that the Mimics housed actual pilots, rather than being their real bodies. Amadeus departed the Storm and introduced himself to their rescuers. The armored one extended a hand and revealed his name to be Captain Azure of the Blue Defense Team. As Amadeus took it, Jack and Saiyo arrived, the latter hugging Azure, calling him "Captain Azzy." Azure recognized her in turn, as well as Jack. Jack also revealed the names of the other two Prasikans, Shace and Jullbar. Azure asked about James, and uncomfortable silence ensued. Jack said that despite the pleasantries, they weren't planetside on vacation. Amadeus agreed, and said they needed to speak to the general as soon as possible. Azure said that the problem remained of transport. Owl said that while he could repair the Storm, it would take some time before he could get it working, eliminating that as an option. Vate said the Mimics could carry one or two people at most, as well. Amadeus decided to split up. Himself and Wicker would be carried by Vate, and the Sayan Squad would follow Azure (since most of them could fly on their own). Azure offered a ride on his bike to Jack and Saiyo, which they accepted. Jullbar had to jump ahead himself. En-route, Arachnos sealed off his suit to try and repel the headache, with only mild success. He then tried to ask Azure if everyone on Prasik was mechanical, which Azure didn't understand. Jack clarified that Prasikans didn't have a word to really distinguish beings of metal and beings of flesh. Prasik was "weird" where virtually no two creatures or "creatures" were the same. Amadeus theorized that perhaps Prasik was not a "natural" world, but one engineered as some sort of experiment to explain all the various different beings that should not have been able to be "born." Pelow City was built on top of a wide hill, with most of the buildings fairly short. The exception were two large facilities on the north end of the city, which Azure revealed were the Capitol Towers, as Pelow City was itself the capital of Prasticar. The western tower was supposedly the actual political offices, though Azure commented that it's "mostly used for storage these days." The eastern tower was the Prasticarian military headquarters, as well as their destination. Jack explained the reason for the western tower's disuse was due to Prasticarian authority switching to the Commander-in-Chief of the military during times of war. As a result, General Blue was the de-facto leader of Prasticar, and had been for centuries. Azure led the group to a small landing platform near the top of the building, upon which Jullbar waited. Disembarking, Azure told G Squadron that since the Mimics weren't their real bodies, they would have to get out to go inside. G Squadron was hesitant at first, due to the headaches that plagued their comrades, but Vate eventually forced them (sans Ketsueki, whom he had to taunt by saying Saiyo would be left in the hands of strange creatures). Inside the building, Jack's words proved true as hundreds of entities walked to and fro, some organic, some mechanical. Organic creatures seemed to resemble earth animals, walking on all fours or two legs regardless of the species' true calling. Mechanical creatures varied wildly, even down to a human-sized walking ambulance. Azure led them through the halls and up a few stairs until they were before two large metal doors. There they might two more mechanical entities similar to Azure and his team. One was a pair of hovering metal rods connected by a band of electricity named CPU, and the other resembled a headplate much like Shace, only colored black and missing the rifles, identified as "Grey." Grey lets them through the doors to see the general. The general's office was a large but sparse metal room, with the general himself sitting behind a metal desk. General Blue was revealed to be a tall, bipedal dog with blue fur, surprising virtually everyone outside of Azure's team and the Greenspans. Welcoming the Rags, he had Captain Azure fetch the rest of his team while Blue offered the Rags a seat. Pressing a button on his desk, the desk sunk into the floor and a large table emerged instead. As they took a seat, Blue himself was surprised to see Jack and Saiyo. Arachnos asked how everyone seemed to know them, to which Blue explained that their father made several trips to Prasik on behalf of Blue Blood. Arachnos was confused, thinking they were at war with Blue Blood for centuries, which Blue denied. He said that Blue Blood was in fact Prasticar's ally. Arachnos was confused, thinking they were at war with Blue Blood for centuries, which Blue denied. He said that Blue Blood was in fact Prasticar's ally. Moreover, he was actually afraid to see Jack and Saiyo again. Mostly because he was certain if they met now, they would be enemies. Arachnos explained that the two of them managed to escape their father. Jack lightly touched on their escape story as well as James' fate, and showed off his augments. This horrified Blue, saying "he actually did it." Blue began to regret calling in the rebels, as Dr. Greenspan was on-world presently. Both Jack and Saiyo became agitated, with the latter beginning to slip into her Red Mode. Olyn asked why Dr. Greenspan turned against them if they were supposed to be allies, and Arachnos asked who they were at war with if not Blue Blood. According to Blue, two nations existed on the continent that made up most of Prasik's landmass, divided by a wide river known as the Red River. The western half, the one they were currently in, was known as Prasticar. Their eastern neighbor was called Aoverland. Several centuries ago, a massive super volcano suddenly appeared in the heart of Aoverland, and erupted, spewing ash and smoke into the air that still blanketed the region. Since that day, for an unknown reason, the Aoverlians started waging brutal and relentless war against Prasticar. The Prasticarians had no choice but to answer back, and the two nations were locked in warfare ever since. Blue also mentioned that no one in the Prasticarian government or military even knew who was leading the Aoverlians, making any peace talks a failure before they even begin. Into this conflict, Dr. Greenspan landed on Prasik and made contact with the Prasticarians. In exchange for letting Blue Blood set up a research base on Prasticarian soil, they would supply the Prasticarians with weaponry to fight the Aoverlians. However, General Blue was suspicious of them. A few months prior, Blue acted on his suspicions, sending the Black Defense Team to investigate (of which CPU and Grey were revealed to be a part of. They managed to infiltrate the facility, and learned that Blue Blood was supplying both sides of the war. Before Blue could mount a raid on the base, Blue Blood retreated into Aoverland General Blue took this to mean Blue Blood was fully on Aoverland's side, acting as a double agent, but even that appeared to be false. Dr. Greenspan returned to Prasik only a few weeks before the Rags did, and from the moment he touched down, Blue Blood engaged in open conflict with both Prasticar and Aoverland. This is what he wanted the rebels' help with. Amadeus stood up with the general, and said that while he certainly feels some responsibility over the harm Blue Blood has caused, they did not come here out of the goodness of their own hearts. There were much more pressing matters at hand in regards to the Multiverse as a whole, beyond a single planet. However, he explained that the Storm was severely lacking in supplies, both medical and consumables. Blue immediately understood, and promised that if the Rags help them, Prasticar will lend them some supplies to take with them. With that matter settled, Blue explained that he had an assault force primed to strike the Blue Blood facility in Aoverland. Currently they have been able to hold themselves off against Aoverlian forces, but mostly because the Aoverlians feared the Prasticarians taking advantage of the opening if they attacked Blue Blood full force. Blue expected resistance from the Aoverlians at first, but once they saw that they shared a common enemy, he had no doubt that they would join their attack. While the Prasticarian and Aoverlian forces held off Blue Blood, Blue wanted the rebels and his two teams to infiltrate the facility and take out Dr. Greenspan, who was currently leading them. Amadeus said that he needed to return to the Storm to gather some more able-bodied troops to lend a hand, and Terminos opened a portal for him. The Sayan Squad would then join the Blue Defenders and the Black Defenders in meeting with the assault force. Terminos would open another portal to the Storm allowing the rebel forces to rendezvous with them. With that, Blue dismissed the meeting. Captain Azure returned with the last two members of his team, a large half-circle on treads named Tanker, and a hyperactive small humanoid robot named Clawtrap. The former was known to be pessimistic and speak in probabilities, while Clawtrap reminded everyone of an even more hyperactive Owl. Jullbar quickly escorted Clawtrap out of the room to try and shave off some of his energy. Azure explained that despite his quirks, Clawtrap was efficient at shredding enemies. Tanker added that he additionally acted as a distraction and annoyance to the Aoverlians. Azure then led the team outside to meet the rest of the Black Defenders. Present already were Grey and CPU, which Azure explained acted as the two leaders of the team, with Grey acting as the field commander and CPU as the tactical advisor. Two further members were seen, including what appeared to be twin rifles on a pair of legs named Boomstilt, and a shadowy creature with mechanical pincers named Midnight. Azure boasted that with three teams, Blue Blood didn't stand a chance. His sentiments were echoed, with various members of the Sayan Squad adding on that of all the worlds they'd been to so far, Prasik was the nicest, being not in ruin and most of its populace still alive and well. Jack concurred, admitting that Prasik was the only world he and his siblings had been to that didn't try to stab them in the back at one point or another. He even added that both Blue and Azure's team looked out for the both of them against their father, with Blue going so far as to be willing to adopt them. However, Dr. Greenspan being who he was, it never came to be. Nevertheless, Jack said they should get moving before he decides to stick around. With that, Jack took off. Azure tried to stop him, asking if he even knew where to go. Saiyo answered for him, saying they knew their usual rendezvous place in the ruins of Dras. She quickly followed after him. Azure wondered aloud what happened to the children he used to know, with Terminos explaining it was Dr. Greenspan's fault. He eagerly claimed he wanted to shove swords through the doctor's throat, a sentiment echoed by other members of the Sayan Squad as well as Boomstilt. Shace also agreed, but he and Azure both said that if anyone gets to do the doctor in, Jack and Saiyo had first dibs. Azure then left the base, his team in tow, and everyone else followed. Approaching the Red River, it was observed that the River was in fact red. Tanker and Grey explained that a massive mountain existed several thousand years ago, and some large impact from space completely shattered the mountain and split the continent, letting the ocean water flow in. The red sediments that gave the river its color came from this destroyed mountain. It was also believed by several Prasikans the object that collided with the planet brought the first Prasikans, however their recorded history doesn't go back that far. Large ruined areas could be spotted along the massive riverbank, around which Prasticarian forces were gathering. Boats and airships had begun transporting soldiers from the shoreline over to Aoverland. Once Terminos opened the portal to allow the other Rebels to join them, Azure blasted across the river on his bike, with the others hot on his trail. Before even making landing, the Aoverlian forces could be seen mobilizing to counteract the Prasticarians, just as Blue predicted. Azure reminded everyone to shoot only to hurt or scare, not to kill, and ordered his squad to do much the same. Shortly thereafter, Blue Blood arrived and began to assault both groups. Once the Aoverlians saw that all the Prasticarian attention was on Blue Blood, they enacted upon an unspoken truce and the two armies united. During the battle, a mercenary group very similar to the Blue Defenders arrived, its leader identified as "Arkel" by Azure, along with its two other members, Farside and Black Rock. Under contract from Blue Blood, the Blue Defenders broke to engage the group, having the Black Defenders take the Sayan Squad to the Blue Blood compound. Azure lent Wicker his flying bike, while Vate divided G Squadron up, leaving most of the squadron to help keep Blue Blood busy with the field battle, sending only Ketsueki, Qiang, Shade, and Dragon to assault the facility. Arachnos requested that the Blue Blood technology be spared, causing an argument to break out between him and Ketsueki. Ketsueki argued that most of the tech would inferior versions of what they already had, and for the tech that wasn't, it was designed using human experimentation. Arachnos saw no problem with taking the spoils of evil deeds already done, to try and make it not be in vain, but this only infuriated Ketsueki more. Ketsueki accused Arachnos of being no better than his supervisor counterpart, or even Blue Blood themselves. Once more Arachnos' eagerness to tear into Saiyo was brought up. Dragon attempted to stop the argument with force, with only little success. Meanwhile, Shade had found a way into the base through a skylight, which Jack broke during the argument. The Black Defenders remained outside while the Sayan Squad landed within. Parking their Mimics and the bike, they explored the empty facility as their headaches became increasingly worse. The interior was oddly empty, with most of its guards and soldiers either outside fighting the Black defenders or otherwise at the large battle site. Olyn melted a hole in the floor to the basement, making their headaches much worse. Down within, several officers in hazmat suits were observed, the majority of which soon fled because of or were killed by a laughing Saiyo. She behaved very strangely, giggling as she threatened both Arachnos and Olyn for trying to stop her slaughter. By the time they got her to stop, the labs had gone into lockdown, leaving most of them in the dark. The only source of light came form a distant pod. Upon investigation, they found that the pod housed none other than a Sayan. As they stared at in horror, Saiyo only began to laugh. She compared it to a dead goldfish, which only made her laugh harder and then subsequently switch to crying. Her bawling became so intense that she actually collapsed on the floor in tears, only to get right back up again with a smile. Half a second later she shattered the pod and killed the Sayan in a bout of sudden rage. Slowly, she began to return to a more neutral state. Though it came at the cost of being terrified of their own teammate, the death of the Sayan brought an end to the headaches that had plagued them. The voice of none other than Dr. Greenspan then spoke to the group, confirming their suspicions about Blue Blood not wanting to miss out on The General's Sayan project. Luring them to a large launch silo, Dr. Greenspan was found to be in a dome in the floor, revealing his appearance for the first time. He revealed that he instigated the conflicts with both Prasticar and Aoverland in order to lure Jack and Saiyo back to him, knowing that neither could resist helping out Prasik. Saiyo continued to act odd, amusing the doctor. He described it as "cute," noting that he always finds his failures adorable. He confirmed that he knew what was wrong with Saiyo, but refused to tell the Squad what it was. He instead tried to use it as a bargaining chip, trying to convince them that the only way she would be fixed would be to hand her over to him. After being refused, Dr. Greenspan taunted the Squad, mocking their name and revealing that his spies were close enough to them to let him know each of their names. He also learned of the Anathemites, and what they were. The room began to seal itself as the dome rose out of the floor, revealing a tall battle tower. As it ascended, Dr. Greenspan asked if the Sayan Squad were aware of the Sayan's bizarre immunity to Nihility, and stated that they were researching that anomalous property before they arrived. As a result of that research, he attempted to apply it to the tower's defenses, and decided to use the Squad as guinea pigs to test it on. The Sayan Squad had to tear apart the tower section by section, and as the tower shrunk, its discarded pieces became a hazard to the team as they bounces around the room. After an intense battle that left much of the Squad hurt, especially the Anathemites, Dr. Greenspan's tower was downed. Even so, the doctor refused to talk on either Saiyo or where and how Blue Blood got a Sayan. Instead he dropped a cryptic warning, telling the Squad that more was going on than The General using the Sayans as bioweapons. He was not afraid of The General's Sayan project at all, saying the "reports" assured him of that. He mentioned a mysterious entity known as "S.O.N.G.," and said they had information on the Anathemites as well. He then used this to blame the Anathemites themselves for the Sayan threat. He said they were no gifts, rather they were accidents; shadows of beings that do not exist. A scar in the Omniverse that never heals. The Anathemites said this was old news, but Dr. Greenspan immediately hit them with a question they couldn't answer: Why were the Sayans resistant to Nihility? As the Anathemites tried to process the information the doctor just gave them, Greenspan taunted Saiyo, bringing up her weakness-spotting ability, which she used frequently during the battle. This enraged her, and bought the doctor a window to escape. Setting off the self-destruct within the base, Greenspan was able to ensure he wasn't followed and escaped. Now trapped within a facility about to melt down, the Sayan Squad tried to get the Anathemites to whisk them to safety. However, all three of them were beaten and fatigued, as well as still in shock over what the doctor had said. Oneiros took it particularly hard, saying it would be best if the three of them let themselves die in the explosion. Olyn would have none of it, and Terminos managed to work up the strength to open an exit portal. Rushing into the portal (Olyn forcibly dragging Oneiros), they found that Terminos only had the strength to take them partway. They were let off at a point between the Blue Blood labs and the battle site, safe from the very visible explosion that made short work of the facility. While they tried to catch their breath, Saiyo's insanity continued and she began to lash out of them. Screaming that she wanted to kill them all, she then yet again broke down in tears, and then found joy in the threat, and proceeded to rapidly switch between screaming, crying, and laughing, all within less than a second of each other. Then, finally, Saiyo regained composure, and recoiled in horror of her own actions. It was demanded that she tell them what was wrong with her, and all she could say was that her father's presence drove her berserk. Most found it difficult to believe her, though Jack thought her reasoning was solid. He explained that not only did her augments react to her own emotional state just as his own did, but the critical flaw in her design was that influence went both ways. Meaning that Saiyo's augments could force ''her to feel something, and with Dr. Greenspan being a particularly baleful influence on the children, he felt her unusual behavior could be explained through that. The Black Defenders soon arrived, having fled the facility when they learned of the self-destruct sequence. They were soon joined by the Blue Defenders (led by a saddened Azure as he learned his bike was caught in the explosion), and Dragon contacted Vate. They reported that they were alright, but they were without Mimics. Vate summoned them from the inferno that made up the base, and soon the entire team regrouped. Amadeus then ordered everyone to return to Pelow, where it was learned that the ''Storm had been repaired and was waiting for them. Back at Pelow, the Squad debriefed both General Blue and Amadeus. Amadeus found annoyance with Blue Blood and The General seeming to know more about the Sayans than the Rags did. When he was told of the Doctor's cryptic messages, he admitted he had no idea what S.O.N.G. was, but reassured the Anathemites that most of what the doctor said was just trying to get into their heads. After all, Sayans had existed long before the three of them did, so they could not hold themselves responsible. He also put to rest fears that one of the Sayan Squad may be a Blue Blood spy, as if they were, there would be no need for the trap when Dr. Greenspan was capable of simply finding them himself. Returning to their actual mission, General Blue thanked them for their work in dealing with Blue Blood, and said that as promised, the Storm had been loaded up with food and basic medical supplies. He noted it wasn't much, but their experience with the Greenspans previously gave them an idea of what the rebels needed. He also said they were welcome to return to Prasik at any time, and wanted to offer them an honorary meal, but understood that they had to get going. Saying goodbye to the general, Amadeus led the Sayan Squad to the landing pad with the Storm on it. Owl reported that he managed to get the ship flyable again, but highly advised against it seeing any further combat. Amadeus agreed, saying that the Mimics suffered greatly from both the battle and the explosion. Owl also said they would be moving a bit slower, as the hyperdrive was damaged and he didn't want to risk further damage by pushing it too hard. With no other choice but to accept it, Amadeus did just as the Blue and Black defenders arrived to say their own farewells, turning the offer to return into a demand. As the two groups saluted and waved to each other, Owl began to greet Clawtrap. Fearing the disaster that would inevitably unfold, Ketsueki shoved Owl into the ship, and hurried everyone inside. The Storm had a shaky launch, but eventually blasted off into the sky... Soundtrack #Opening Theme - Main Theme (Sonic: Time Attacked) #The Sayan Threat - Nightmare (Nox Arcana) #The General Threat - Babel Tower (Rockman ZX Tunes) #Blue Blood Assault - Caravan - Hope For Freedom (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Physis) #Blue Defenders - Sky High ~ Grand Nuage (Rockman ZX Tunes) #Pelow - En-Trance Code (Rockman ZX Gigamix) #Footprints of Dr. Greenspan - Blue Blood #Ashen History - Forbidden Ark (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos) #Military Congregation - Resistance Force (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Idea) #Field of War - Power Bom (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Idea) #Dark Laboratory - Chozo Ruins Depths (Metroid Prime) #The Thing in the Pod - Créer and Prier (Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero Telos) #Dr. Joseph Greenspan - Blue Blood #Colors of Rage - Main Theme (F-117: Night Storm) #~Vs. Dr. Greenspan - Hive Totem (Metroid Prime) #Handprints of Anathemus - Pinwheel (Dark Souls) #Madness - You Idiot (Undertale) #Regrouping - En-Trance Code (Rockman ZX Gigamix) #Farewells - Sky High ~ Grand Nuage (Rockman ZX Tunes) #Ending Theme - Dream a Dream (Pop It Don't Drop It) Trivia *This episode was a tri-interrupted broadcast. **This makes it the first episode in the XRP to be as such. **All three splits were caused by, or at least significantly influenced through, technical problems: ***The first split happened due to a power outage in ShadowAurion's area. ***The second split was due in part to SDM's mouse dying halfway into the run. ****Another factor was the large amount of off-topic discussion that occurred during the run. ***The third split was influenced by a delay caused by Arachnos' computer freezing up mid-run. **The ending after the third split was run on a Monday to wrap it up so as to not waste another week on this episode. *Like most other episodes of this arc, Prasik was based on another of SDM's stories. In this case, the world of Prasik originates from stories he would enact out with his toys, all centered around creations he built out of Lego, the original Blue Defenders. **SDM claims this to be his former "magnum opus" before Hellgate 1, as it was the world and lore he put the most effort into developing, even going so far as to plan to write a book about them at some point. *Many names were changed from their original forms for the sake of the adaptation. This applies to both characters and locations. *The appearance of a Human-Sized Walking Ambulance (affectionately abbreviated as the HSWA) sparked a small running joke among the roleplayers for its sheer bizarreness. **SDM affirms this was due to the nature of none of his toys being alike one another, which led to the formation of a world in which anything can happen. *Saiyo's behavior in this episode was a result of SDM's displeasure with her current "Red Mode" characterization, which showed only her angrier side. Eventually SDM thought of another way he could have written her character and regretted not implementing it sooner. Instead of scrapping the idea altogether, however, SDM decided to give an in-universe justification for the change, and integrated it into Saiyo's character arc. **This did, however, result in existing plans for her character involving others' being completely tossed because of the changes. Category:Xat RP Category:Xat RP Episodes Category:Xat RP Season 4 Episodes